


Passed Down

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret for the girls to be allowed to fight and train like the boys. Hide their bodies and pretend to be boys. Has been passed down generation upon generation. Since the ancients to the now modern powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passed Down

Britannia hit the wall with her right fist once. Twice. A third time. The fourth however broke the skin on her knuckles and caused to bleed slightly. She paid no attention to the injury. 

“This is bullshit.” Gaul snarled. Hispania nodded in agreement as she drew her knees to her chest. 

“The three of us can hold a sword better than a boy.” Hispania said. “Draw an arrow better than half the archers and hunt with more preciseness than their skilled hunters. So why is it that all they can say is that we are girls and we can no longer train?”

“What the hell does that to do with anything either way?” Britannia hissed. “Girl or boy it shouldn’t matter.”

“In the end it does.” Gaul sighed spreading her legs in front of her and leaning on her palms. “In the end we are girls and girls don’t fight or train or do anything.”

“It’s not like we asked to be born girls.” Hispania said. “We just were.”

“And that is where you pay for actions out of your control.” a familiar voice said. The three girls turned to where Germania had entered the room staring at them.

“Germania.” Gaul murmured. With her mother being the previous Gaul she was closest in blood relation to Germania, being his niece.

“Germania can’t you talk with the others?” Britannia pleaded. “They’ll listen to you, a man.”

“Regardless if I speak for you, and I have, the fact remains that you are girls and they have no desire to allow women to fight for them, no matter how good they are.” Germania said.

Hispania allowed a small scream to pass her lips. “That’s not fair!”

“We are just as good, if not better, than those boys out there!” Gaul yelled.

Germania nodded. “Yes, you are.”

“Then why don’t they listen?” Britannia all but screamed. “We want to fight!”

Germanias unreadable eyes watched the three of them. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” the three girls screamed.

“Regardless of what it takes?” Germania asked. “Or what you have to sacrifice?”

“Yes!”

Germania nodded. His hands went to the clasps on his armor and began to undo them. “I am only going to show you this once, so pay attention.”

The girls were silent as they watched Germania slid the armor off. Their eyes widened however when they saw the bandages on the top of her chest. 

“Hide.” Germania said. That was all that really needed to be said. 

“And teach the others.” she added, almost in an afterthought.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hispania helped the other two tighten the bindings once more as Gaul made sure their hair was evenly cut. 

Germania had been waiting for them in the hallway and looked up when they left the room. With a nod the three followed the elder to the training grounds. 

Germania went straight to the master and introduced her three younger brothers; Arthur, Francis, and Antonio.

The cycle began.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I will do this for you the first time however after that you are on your own.” Germania told Maria as she tightened the bindings. “And from now on your name is Gilbert, not Maria.”

“What about the others?” Gilbert asked turning towards his father.

“When their time comes for this, and if I am not here, it falls to you to teach them to hide their bodies.” Germania said.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hide yourself.” Kieven Rus whispered in the dark of the night as she wrapped the cloth around her childrens chests.

Anya gripped her tightly as she watched her older sister become her older brother. 

“Hide yourselves.” Kieven Rus whispered once more. “Because if not, there will be so much for you to pay in the future. Please remember, teach the others as well.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scandinavia held the child close to her chest.

“Berwald, you are Berwald now.” she whispered. “Berwald, Berwald, Berwald. My Berwald, Sverige.”

She pulled the other child to her chest as well.

“Mathias, you are Mathias now.” she whispered once more. “Mathias, Mathias, Mathias. My Mathias, Danmark.”

“Protect one another.” Scandinavia said. “Help each other regardless. The both of you need to be ruthless and bloodthirsty. Never weak. Never soft. This is a mans world and that is what is needed.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Surur was sitting slightly hunched over as Greece continued to wind the bandages along her chest. 

“Remember you’re still young so they still might grow.” Greece said. “You need to make sure they are tight and practically as if they were not there at all.”

Surur didn’t say anything as she simply mentally took note of what Greece was doing. 

“I don’t know if you started your cycle yet and I’m not going to ask.” Greece continued. “However when it does come you need to be very careful. Line your pants with more cotton than you can imagine. Wash it and yourself thoroughly at the end of every day that you have it. I have heard from some woman they actually place cotton inside of themselves in order to catch the blood.”

At that Surur did move as a disgusted look on her face appeared.

“I agree too.” Greece said. She finished the knot and patted Surur’s back. “You are all done Turkey.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Teutonic Order watched with some envy as Hungary was free to rip off his shirt in the blazing sun and allow the world to see his chest. His perfectly normal male chest. 

“Aren’t you hot?” he always asked with one eyebrow raised up.

And always Teutonic Order would snarl at him to mind his own business while trying to ignore how much her clothes were sticking to her skin. 

Soon enough however she was sitting on Holy Roman Empires bed and was the one tightening the bandages and lecturing her. 

“I will do this for you the first time however after that you are on your own.” Teutonic Order told the Holy Roman Empire, reciting word for word what her mother had told her.

Holy Roman Empire nodded. “This is slightly embarrassing that I as the older sister must go to the younger for advice and help on this.”

“If you don’t watch it I’m going to leave you here for the others to discover you.” Teutonic Order threatened.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ekaterina was no longer able to hide her body. It had betrayed her and grown to portions that could no longer be hidden.

Anya tried to ignore the constant bruises on his sisters face. She always smiled and assured her that it was nothing to worry about.

Nikolai was merely a baby, an innocent. However Anya couldn’t help the burning feeling of jealousy in her chest as he had no fear of constantly having to hide his body.

And when one day she found that man on top of Ekaterina who had tears running down her face something inside of her snapped and soon the man was slumped against the wall and the entire front of Anyas clothes were covered in blood.

“Am I still weak?” she hissed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura looked longingly towards her brothers who were getting teachings from China on fighting with the sword.

When China glanced towards her she immediately directed her gaze downwards to the table where her tea cup was sitting.

“Sit properly Japan.” China called to her. “And don’t drag your sleeves into the cup! That’s not ladylike.”

She chances a glance to her side where Korea and Formosa were also sitting. Korea was fidgeting in her seat and glancing at their brothers every few seconds and occasionally let out moans of longing. Formosa was still too young to realize where she was truly sitting.

Even though she was a child Japan vowed to herself. To break away from China and gain her freedom. None of her people knew that she was a girl; it would be easy to slip into a new identity in her own land.

She just needed to grow first.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I have to say I always thought that it would be Belgium sitting here than you.” Spain remarked as she picked up her knife.

Netherlands didn’t say anything as Spain started to cut off her hair. 

“I’m just really glad that you trusted me enough to tell me.” she continued. “It means a lot to me.”

“Not like I have much of a choice.” Netherlands suddenly said.

Spain smiled sadly. “That is true, most of the female nations are hidden away.” She finished cutting Netherlands hair and took the long length of cloth in her hands. “Alright now, shirt off.”

Netherlands wordlessly pulled off her shirt however two red spots appeared on her face, something Spain easily ignored as she wrapped the cloth around her chest.

“You need to make this very tight.” Spain said. “So tight you think that you can’t even breathe.”

“And remember.” she added. “Spread this to others as well.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sweden continued to glance around the area. Finland was standing watch however with England and France coming more and more to this land she didn’t know when the other men would pop out and from where.

She glanced down at the two children staring up at her.

“Listen.” she said quietly in a low voice. “Soon enough there will be two guys here and they will ask who you are, whether you are boys or girls. You need to tell them that you are boys.”

“But we’re girls.” the one holding the bear said. 

“I know.” Sweden said nodding. “But trust me, if you tell them that you are girls you will regret it later in life. Trust me. I know the two of you are young now but you need to know this. You need to pretend to be a boy, your status as a nation depends on it.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She knew that she would one day take these steps and she knew that she would spread the knowledge to her sisters as well.

But she didn’t think it would be this hard.

Sakura tried to keep her eyes open wide and dry as her long, her long beautiful hair that China had loved to brush, was cut and now laid on the floor.

“Don’t take this the wrong way.” Netherlands said. “However you’re really flat that we don’t need that much cloth, its good too. Less chance of being found out.”

“You are sure that no one will know.” Japan couldn’t help but ask.

“Plenty of us have been hiding for years.” Netherlands said. “Myself and Spain included. Trust me, if done right it can be hidden for a long time.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prussia walked into the bathroom to see a surprising sight. Her sister staring into the mirror with scissors in hand and her hair short and most of it on the floor.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she couldn’t help but ask, eyeing the remains on the floor.

“Changing myself.” Louise said. “You heard Bismarck. I need to be a boy and this is the way.”

“West.” Prussia breathed. 

“You are not changing my mind brother, so please do not attempt to try.” Louise said, trying to glance at the back of her head.

“Actually I was going to say two things. First is that the hair is crooked on the back.” Prussia said, plucking the scissors out of her sisters hands and stepping behind her to straighten the cut. “And second is that I’m a girl too, you should’ve come to me.”

Louise turned her head to stare at her sister. “Are…are you serious?”

Prussia nodded. “Dead serious. Now come on, we need to do something about your chest.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _‘It’s not fair.’_ Lithuania couldn’t help but think. 

Poland was able to dress however he pleased, even if the manner in which he dressed was a bit…feminine. He could wear whatever skirt or dress he had wished to and get away with it. 

Because in the end, as much as Poland would sometimes pout at the truth, Poland was a man. 

_‘But he acts like a woman.’_ Lithuania thought tugging his sleeves down some more. 

He acts like a woman in so many aspects and can get away with it. Regardless of his dress or manner of speaking. He was a man in the end.

Lithuania managed a smile when Poland started to talk and nodded at the appropriate times, all without giving away the fact that she was in her own thoughts.

It wasn’t fair that Lithuania had to bind her chest so tight that she felt like she couldn’t breathe while Poland would pout and say he wanted a girls chest. It wasn’t fair that Lithuania couldn’t wear a skirt or dress that she wanted while Poland could complain about it not being the right color. And it certainly wasn’t fair that Lithuania had to live in constant fear of doing anything too girly or any of her actions lest her secret comes out while Poland could whine about his shoes not matching his bag.

Simply was not fair.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
America was tapping her fingernails on the table, her eyes glued to the screen in front of her. Canada, after moving Kumajirou slightly on her lap, watched her sister carefully recognizing the look in her eyes, the insane look that she got when she was about to do something she might regret later.

On the TV screen was a broadcasting of the latest feminist movement in Americas lands. Women were getting fed up with the inequality in the workplace and were now demanding better rights. 

America grinned suddenly as she jumped to her feet and turned the TV off. Canada followed her sister holding onto her bear tightly, they did have a world meeting to attend either way.

America grinned over her shoulder at her sister and with one movement reached into her shirt and pulled off the bindings she had worn for decades with one pull.

“I’m tired of hiding.” America, Alfred, Allison, said. “And I know the others are too. It’s time sister, it’s time.”


End file.
